


Acting

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa decides to be a little extra silly with the improv, in hopes of cheering up her girlfriend while also misleading Katja.





	Acting

Lisa had had a feeling that one feast of ice cream and cuddling on the couch wouldn’t fix Louisa’s concerns. And, when she woke up the next morning to find that her girlfriend had already left, she wasn’t surprised. There were things happening at the moment, after all, and Louisa always jumped at the chance to do anything involving the druids. But it still stung a little, to wake up alone.

“So, things seemed a little tense yesterday,” said Alex once the portal to Fripp’s home closed behind Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Lisa, rubbing the back of her neck. “Avalon brought up the past. Specifically, one of my past… romantic interests.”

“How?” asked Alex, frowning. “What could’ve prompted that?” Lisa bit her lip, breathing in deeply as she looked at her sneakers.

“I used to have a crush on Anne,” said Lisa. “And, before you yell at me, I don’t like her like that anymore. Of course, I don’t, I have a girlfriend now who I love with all my heart.” To her surprise, Alex laughed.

“What?” asked Alex, still laughing. “You? Like Anne? How the hell did that happen, you used to hate her.”

“Well, you love her,” said Lisa, folding her arms across her chest and blushing slightly. She’d never admit it, but it was nice to be able to talk about this with someone who wouldn’t be hurt by what she said. “She’s not exactly that unlovable. She was always beautiful, but the way she changed, it… had an effect on me.”

“Hey, it’s always hot when a pretty girl can kick your ass,” said Alex, shrugging. But then, her smile faded. “It brought out her insecurities, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” said Lisa with a sigh. “So, I pampered her, I gave her an afternoon of ice cream and cuddles. And it seemed to help, for a bit. But, I wasn’t surprised that she left the house early.”

“She needs time,” said Alex. “Jealousy is, well, a monster.”

“I know, and I’m going to give her that time,” said Lisa. “Maybe a little time alone with the ever-interesting Evergray will help take her mind off things.”

“It probably will,” said Linda. “Either way, they’ll probably be back soon, they just have to pay Magnus a visit.”

“Although,” said Alex, still smiling at Lisa, “if you do break my friend’s heart and make a move on my girlfriend, I will tear your spine out.”

“I wasn’t going to anyway, but now I definitely won’t,” said Lisa. Alex simply smiled.

Fripp’s home was mostly silent as the Soul Riders passed the day reading (or, in the case of Lisa, playing games on her phone). But, finally, a bright green light heralded the arrival of Louisa and Evergray. Louisa went straight to Lisa, wrapping her arms around her. Lisa wanted to comment on her cold hands but, upon seeing the serious look on Louisa’s face, her brow furrowed with concern, she decided against it.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lisa, rubbing her girlfriend’s back.

“Dark Core has been spying on us with drones,” said Louisa, letting out a shaky sigh as she relaxed in her girlfriend’s embrace. “Evergray spotted one.”

“Those bastards,” Alex hissed, clenching her hand into a fist as anger sparked in her eyes. “They didn’t follow you here, though, did they?”

“No,” said Evergray, shaking his head. “The nature of the Secret Stone Circle, by which I mean the wards, prevents anything from getting too close. Also, Fripp’s home is very much hidden.”

“We should spy on them somehow,” said Alex. “Maybe Kora could use one of her little birdies?”

“No need,” said Linda, shaking her head. “They’ll slip up eventually and reveal their plans. Besides, I have a better way of gaining some much-needed info from them.” She grinned.

“And what’s that?” asked Evergray.

“They’re spying on us with drones, right?” said Linda. Evergray and Louisa both nodded. “Then, let’s use that to our advantage.”

“How?” asked Alex.

“By tricking them, of course,” said Linda. “One of us can pretend to be taking Fripp somewhere, to bait them into coming here in person. Then, when one of them shows up, we lead them directly into an ambush. There, we will issue them a Pandorian challenge like Alex did before- a race for the truth.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Alex, grinning. “Let’s hope they take the bait and then agree to the race.”

“Well, you know what’ll happen if they refuse the challenge,” said Linda, grinning. “Straight to Pandoria.”

“Louisa and I could trick them,” said Lisa, looking at her girlfriend. “Y’know, if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” said Louisa, nodding. “I’ve always managed to escape them with my life before.”

“That’s the spirit,” said Lisa, grinning. “So, I’m thinking that we’ll do a little improv.”

“Too bad I left Nabnut at home,” said Louisa. “He’d be a good Fripp decoy.”

“Well, in the meantime, the Spy Master left his squirrel here,” said Lisa. “I’ll just grab him.”

Ten minutes later, the two of them left Fripp’s home, Louisa holding the squirrel bundled in Lisa’s jacket in her arms. Fortunately, he wasn’t squirming too much, and Lisa was able to hold him easily while Louisa mounted Goldmist.

“Okay, are you ready?” asked Lisa, looking at her girlfriend.

“As I’ll ever be,” said Louisa, nodding. She took a deep breath, and the two of them rode through the portal to the spiral path outside of Valedale. As Lisa rode beside her girlfriend down to the runestones that bore the Soul Rider’s marks, she grinned. Laughter was, after all, the best medicine.

“Forsooth, how fares our star-crossed patient?” Lisa declared loudly. Louisa, thankfully, played along, though Lisa could see the humour sparkling in her eyes.

“I fear that he may not make the journey across the bridge,” said Louisa. “For he has fallen ill, taken a turn in the night.”

“Yowza,” said Lisa. “He may yet pass into the arms of the angels, we must hurry over to the residence of our dear Avalon.”

“Aye,” said Louisa, nodding, though it had been a near thing for her not to laugh. “We must not tarry. Hurry, Goldmist, onwards, Starshine, to Avalon’s!” Goldmist may have rolled his eyes, but he reared up and plunged down into Valedale, Starshine galloping alongside him.

It was only too easy to get Katja to follow them. Maybe she was just that eager to do something useful. But Lisa didn’t comment on it, instead ‘explaining’ to Louisa why they weren’t going to Avalon’s.

“Our dear friend, Avalon, has insited that we meet him in the woods,” said Lisa. “He believes that it will be safer there, in the event that we are being tailed.” She could have sworn that she heard Katja cackle with glee.

“A wise decision,” said Louisa, riding in the way of the drones and slow enough that Katja could keep up.

They managed to lead Katja to the ambush site, where they made the deal with her. And then, after watching the squirrel run back up to the Spy Master’s secret hideout, Louisa turned to her girlfriend and laughed.

“Yowza?” Louisa repeated, giggling. “Really?”

“Okay, so I suck at improv,” said Lisa, shrugging. “But I didn’t do too bad, she bought it, didn’t she?”

“It was so hard to keep a straight face,” said Louisa, wheezing with laughter. “That was just… man, I’m glad you roleplay better when it matters.”

“Hey, I said I went to drama school, I never said I was any good at it,” said Lisa. “I mostly went for the cute girls.”

“I did dance for the same reason,” said Louisa, her eyes still sparkling with mirth as she smiled, and Lisa was glad that her girlfriend hadn’t been hurt by the mention of her past romantic interests. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

“I’m glad they bought it, at least,” said Lisa.

“Yeah, that’s one mission accomplished,” said Louisa. “Now, I just have to win this race.”

“You’ll kill it, I’m sure,” said Alex. “Katja sucks at racing, but be careful- she’s a liar and a cheat.”

“I’ll remember that,” said Louisa, nodding. “Let’s get going, then.”

At the gates of Scarecrow Hill, Lisa gave her girlfriend a kiss for luck, upon Louisa’s request. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend ride up to meet Katja. Maybe now, things would settle down and go back to normal. At any rate, it had been so good to see her girlfriend genuinely smile and laugh like that.


End file.
